


Public Sex

by facethefall



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-21 08:42:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/898257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/facethefall/pseuds/facethefall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blow jobs before Warbler practice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Public Sex

**Author's Note:**

> I'm calling this a Dalton AU because I can.

It had taken Sebastian a little by surprise, this whole thing with Blaine. He wasn’t looking to meet anyone at Dalton, his third school in three months, and certainly not to  _date_  anyone.  Sebastian didn’t date, didn’t have boyfriends.  But he had walked into the Warbler practice room on his first day at Dalton and saw Blaine, so eager and enthusiastic, shaking Sebastian’s hand as if he was actually truly glad to meet him.  He was beautiful and funny and smart and Sebastian didn’t even hesitate when he asked Blaine out to lunch.

Sebastian’s favorite thing about dating Blaine is, without a doubt, when Sebastian sneaks out of his dorm room after curfew and crosses the hall to see Blaine. They curl together on Blaine’s tiny bed, Sebastian’s fingers dangerously low on Blaine’s hips. He would never do anything Blaine wasn’t ready for, but that doesn’t mean he can’t test the waters a little bit.

//

_"What if, " Sebastian started, Blaine flat on his back and Sebastian straddling his hips. The sheets on the bed have been kicked off and they’ve both lost their shirts along the way. “What if I blew you in the senior commons before practice?" Sebastian asked, leaning forward so their chests press together, and licked a line up the side of Blaine’s neck._

_"We—we couldn’t," Blaine stuttered out, but Sebastian didn’t miss the way Blaine’s hips lifted off of the bed at his words._

_"You sure about that?" Sebastian asked, dropping his hips down and pressing their cocks together, rocking slowly and biting at Blaine’s neck. “Are you sure you don’t want me on my knees, sucking you off, right where anyone could see?"_

_Blaine thrusted his hips up harshly a few more times before crying out and that was all the answer Sebastian needed._

//

Sebastian grabs Blaine’s hand and tugs him down the hallway right after the final bell for the day rings.

"Where are we going?" Blaine asks, but doesn’t pull away. They make their way through the crowded hallway, pushing between other students, their hands never breaking apart.

Sebastian doesn’t answer him, just continues to lead him down the hallway and towards the Warbler practice room. When they get there Sebastian quickly peeks inside, glancing around the room to make sure no one has showed up early. When he’s certain the room is empty, he presses Blaine into the wall by the door, leaning in for his lips.

Blaine kisses back immediately, his arms looping around Sebastian’s shoulders and his mouth dropping open in invitation. He slouches down just a little and Sebastian smirks against Blaine’s open mouth, knowing what their height difference does to Blaine.

Sebastian puts a hand on either side of Blaine, effectively trapping him against the wall, and licks into Blaine’s mouth. Blaine responds by licking back, pressing their tongues together and pushing them both back into Sebastian’s mouth. He bites lightly at Sebastian’s lips before running his tongue lightly over them and Sebastian still can’t believe this is the same boy who shyly confessed to him that he’d never been kissed.

They rut up against each other as they kiss, grinding fast and hot, Blaine’s fingers digging into the top of Sebastian shoulders. A loud commotion breaks out in the hallway just a few feet away and Sebastian drops his hands down to Blaine’s hips, pinning them to the wall to stop them from moving. Sebastian has plans.

"Sebastian," Blaine whines, tearing his mouth away from Sebastian’s. “Why’d you stop?"

Sebastian can feel Blaine’s hips moving, searching for friction, trying to break free from Sebastian’s grasp. Sebastian just pushes them harder into the wall and leans down to kiss against Blaine’s neck.

"Remember what we talked about in your bed last night?" Sebastian asks, his open mouth trailing hotly over Blaine’s skin. He can feel when Blaine’s hips stop moving and he flicks his eyes up to watch the blush spread across Blaine’s cheeks. It’s such a turn on, the way Blaine can still get so easily flustered.

"Sebastian, anyone could see," Blaine mumbles nervously, eyes darting around the empty room, as if someone will pop out from behind the couches. He licks at his lips, gasping when Sebastian bites lightly at his over-heated skin.

"That’s half the fun," Sebastian whispers, pressing Blaine further into the wall and nipping at his neck. He knows Blaine wants this, can feel Blaine’s erection pressing against his thigh and the way he’s vibrating under Sebastian’s touch.

He lets go of Blaine with one hand, bringing it up so he can unbutton Blaine’s blazer. He works the blazer open quickly, his fingers trailing against the buttons on Blaine’s stiff uniform shirt underneath.

"Tell me you don’t want to," Sebastian says, grabbing onto Blaine’s hips again and slotting their cocks together. Blaine lets out a soft cry, turning his head to the side to offer Sebastian better access to his neck.

Sebastian sucks a small red mark onto Blaine’s skin, fingers digging in sharply on Blaine’s hips. “Tell me you don’t want to and I’ll stop," Sebastian says, letting go of Blaine’s hip and palming his hard dick where it presses against his uniform pants. “Do you want me stop, Blaine?"

Blaine doesn’t say anything in response, just drops his head back against the wall and spreads his legs wider. Sebastian smirks and drops to his knees gracefully, his fingers already attacking the button and zipper on Blaine’s pants. Blaine moans loudly when Sebastian tugs his pants and underwear down at once.

"Shhh," Sebastian scolds, his teeth biting at Blaine’s hipbone. “The hallways are packed, anyone could hear you." He looks up to see Blaine’s head thrown back, his bottom lip stuck between his teeth in an effort to keep himself quiet.

Sebastian grins and licks his lips, wetting them before opening his mouth wide and taking Blaine in.

"Sebastian," Blaine groans, his hands scraping at the wall behind him. Sebastian knows Blaine’s being too loud, there’s an entire school on the other side of the door, but Sebastian can’t find it in himself to quiet him this time.

Sebastian works quickly, his tongue pressing hard against the length of Blaine’s cock as he drags it up and then softly swirling his tongue over the head. His hand pumps in time, gripping tightly and finding the perfect rhythm with his mouth.

"Oh  _fuck_. Sebastian," Blaine mutters above him, his fingers digging into the dark wood behind them as he fucks into Sebastian’s mouth. Sebastian drops his jaw open a little wider, lets Blaine work his dick inside and down his throat. He can sense Blaine is close, can feel his legs trembling and the way he tastes strong on Sebastian’s tongue.

Sebastian pulls off quickly, a small line of spit caught in the corner of his mouth. Blaine cries out at the loss of Sebastian’s mouth, but Sebastian keeps his hand in place, pumping in tight fast strokes over Blaine’s cock.

"You love it, don’t you?" Sebastian says, voice a little rough from Blaine’s dick in his throat. “You love that anyone could walk in and see us."

Blaine nods his head frantically, fucking his hips up into Sebastian’s tight grip. Sebastian knows his hand is enough to get Blaine off, knows that he could just keep jerking him until he spilled all over his pristine Dalton blazer. But Warbler practice starts in less than five minutes and Sebastian wants to taste Blaine.

He sinks his mouth down over Blaine’s cock again, his lips sealed tightly, his tongue flat and licking Blaine all over. Blaine thrusts his hips forward one last time, shouting Sebastian’s name loudly as he comes down his throat. Sebastian just relaxes his jaw and opens his mouth a little wider, taking Blaine into the back of his throat with ease when he feels Blaine start to fill his mouth.

Sebastian pulls off slowly when Blaine’s done, discreetly wiping the corners of his mouth with the bottom of Blaine’s shirt. He tucks Blaine back into his pants and zips them up, pressing a quick kiss to Blaine’s lips as he stands.

"Mmm," Blaine mumbles, his arms moving quickly up and around Sebastian’s shoulders. “Your turn."

Sebastian throws a quick glance at the clock. “Not today," he says, laughing at Blaine’s pout. “Practice starts any minute."

He pulls Blaine off of the wall, leading him over to one of the couches on his unsteady feet. “But you know," Sebastian says, buttoning up Blaine’s blazer and smoothing his hair back into placed. “It’s competition season, so I’m sure Wes will call for an extra meeting tomorrow."


End file.
